Dilemma
by Fredo-kun
Summary: Jean never had any problems with his friendship with Marco, but now out of the blue he begins to struggle with what he feels towards his friend, he can't stop thinking about him. How will he deal with his confusing feelings towards Marco? This takes place back in training camp. Jean/Marco, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_

_1. This is my first Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack On Titan fic ever. Don't hate me if I made a few mistakes that I may have missed._

_2. Bertholdt's name, I honestly don't know whether its Bertholdt Fubar or Bertolt Hoover, so Im using the one used in the manga. _

_3. I obviously don't own any of the characters, ect ect. _

* * *

**-1-**

"Did you hear that today were going to the forest!?" Said Connie sounding overly excited as usual, Jean looked over at him with a blank expression on his face, ever since the training had started the first months it had all been working out to get into top shape. Jean was already fit so running laps all day and hiking a mountain was no skin of his back.

"Yes I believe I heard commander Shadis talk about it yesterday." Marco responded even though Connie had asked Jean who clearly wasn't interested. Jean glanced at Marco slightly, he couldn't help feeling his shoulders relax and his features soften when he was around Marco, since day one they both shared the same goal to serve the king but Marco was less selfish about it. Although he was looking forward to not worry about titans so much. Meanwhile Jean simply wanted to be safe and live a worry free life.

"I wonder if we're finally going to use the 3D maneuver gear again without restraint!" Connie chirped and walked away from the two. "I'll see you guys later, gotta hit the can." The short teen said as he waved. Jean smirked at the thought of finally being allowed to use the 3D gear after all this time, he felt excitement but he didn't really know how to show it in any other way. The sooner he mastered the 3D gear the closer he was to finally getting deeper inside the walls. He could already imagine performing only meager tasks every day for the king and not having to worry about his life being at risk.

"Are you excited about using the gear Jean?" Marco's soft voice interrupted Jean's fantasy and brought him back reality. He turned around and saw his freckled face smiling waiting for his answer.

"Uh, y-yeah kinda," Jean managed to mutter out. "Aren't you?" He asked trying to lengthen the conversation.

"I can tell that you are," Marco let out a chuckle. "And... I am too, but..." Marco paused and looked up at the sky, it was almost starting to turn into that bright orange due to the sun starting to set.

"But what?" Jean said sounding a little impatient, Marco gazed at the sky some more then turned to Jean who was looking carefully at Marco.

"I have a feeling I won't do as well as you." Marco responded, he felt blush tint his freckled cheeks slightly but still looked directly at Jean.

"Don't worry," Jean drawled as he stepped closer to Marco putting his arm around the teen's shoulders. "You'll do great." He affirmed. Marco still blushing had no idea how to react to Jean's sudden contact with him, he was never this comfortable with anyone so far, but here he was one hand around his shoulders and his entire right side of his torso touching his. He chuckled nervously looking at Jean and nodded in agreement, Jean feeling a bit awkward out of nowhere stepped away slowly.

"See you at dinner Marco, later." Jean mumbled and walked away.

'I've never done that, not with anyone...' Jean thought as he kicked a small rock out of his way, he felt the urge to turn around and follow Marco around, he was saying something about going with the Eren brat and that other blonde kid. 'Goddammit!' He smacked his teeth looking away towards the mountains, he felt like his face was burning up from blushing so hard.

"Aha, you see that Bertholdt, I think that Jean guy has a thing for Marco." Reiner smirked as he elbowed his partner for his attention. Bertolt sluggishly turned to face the blonde, he looked outside the window and saw Jean's figure walking uphill to the training area.

"Hmm." Bertholdt murmured acknowledging what Reiner had fussed about.

"What's with that somber attitude you've been giving me lately?" Reiner demanded looking over at Bertholdt sternly.

"I don't really care if there's other guys like you, or their relationships." Bertholdt replied coldly.

"That's why people don't talk to you as much," Reiner retorted, ever since they started to train Reiner had managed to successfully get to know most of the cadets in the camp, while Bertholdt only spoke to Reiner and occasionally Annie.

"...as long as you do." Bertholdt whispered quickly and left the room, leaving a surprised Reiner alone.

"It was nice getting to spend some time with you three," Marco smiled at Mikasa, Eren and Armin.

"Yeah, it was." Armin said as he opened the door to the mess hall where everyone ate, Mikasa nodded at Marco as she went inside, Armin followed her and Eren to their usual table in the end corner with the plate of food already served. Marco noticed that all this time he had sat next to Jean every time they ate dinner, he wondered why just now he had noticed. He sat down quietly next to him and began to eat the rice on the tin plate. Jean looked over at him peacefully eating his meal and smiled behind the loaf of bread he put I'm front of his mouth. The front door slammed open and Commander Shadis walked inside.

"Alright you brats, all of you will be assigned a maneuver gear tomorrow at six in the morning, in the field, if you are not present you will not be getting one this week. I expect every to arrive early for distribution, that is all." His loud voice echoed slightly thought the wooden walls of the hall, he left quietly slamming the door behind him, everyone slowly started to mumble again about the announcement. Most of the people were complaining on how early, while Sasha was worried about how she was going to eat before. After everyone cleaned their tables and left to their cabins to sleep Marco followed Jean quietly, he noticed he had been quiet all thought dinner, he usually spoke not only to him but to the others. He didn't even try to compliment Mikasa this time.

Jean could feel a pair of eyes on his back, he couldn't decide whether it was just a feeling or if he just wanted those brown eyes on him. He heard Marco talk with Thomas so he knew he was close, after entering the cabin he went directly to his bunk, laying down on his stomach. He could feel even more frustrated, he had Marco on his mind all day today and that's all he could think about.

'Why now though' he thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes, shifting positions he was now on his side facing the wall. 'Dammit Marco, what the hell did you do.' He let out a frustrated sigh and shut his eyes forcefully.

"Hey Jean," Marco whispered from above, since they shared a bunk bed and Jean was on the bottom while Marco was on the top. Jean turned around slowly and saw Marco's looking down at him.

"W-what is it-?" The teen asked quietly.

"Just wanted to wish you a good night's sleep... Goodnight." Marco smiled at him and went back to lay down on his bed. Jean turned to the wall again blushing, he could feel his face burning up.

The next morning everyone got up early, most of the cadets were already out in the field. Connie, Thomas, and Marco had gone ahead while Jean was the last one to leave the cabin. He knew he would make it in time so he was in no hurry, although he was tired from the lack of sleep. Marco nodded pretending to listen to the conversation between Connie and Thomas, he looked back slightly at Jean with a worried look on his face, he wasn't aware he was making such expression until Connie pointed it out.

"Hey maybe you should go ask your friend what's up," Connie suggested playfully while Thomas just smiled in amusement upon seeing Marco's cheeks turn from their usual pale to a rosy red.

"I was thinking about it," Marco replied, he didn't need to hide that he wasn't thinking about him, he considered Jean to be a good friend even if he was a bit rude with everyone-especially Eren-but he felt like he had good intentions.

"He looks cranky," Thomas said quietly as the three looked back at the approaching Jean. Instead of going back to meet up with the gray-haired teen they stayed put waiting for him to catch up.

"What?" Jean said sounding irritated, he had noticed that Connie and Thomas had been looking at him oddly for a while now.

"You were right Thomas, he is cranky." Connie laughed and continued to walk, Thomas followed shyly avoiding Jean's glare, Marco looked at Jean's frustrated features and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You didn't sleep so well?" Marco guessed as he and Jean continued to walk simultaneously.

"Yeah... I don't know why, I guess I was excited for this." Jean said sounding slightly sarcastic, if he told Marco the real reason he couldn't sleep he's probably think he was stupid or weird or even worse Marco wouldn't talk to him anymore. Jean had stayed up nearly all night just thinking about Marco and why he couldn't stop thinking about him. He only constantly repeated, 'why Marco? Why now?' Over and over.

"I hope it doesn't bother you today while we test out the gear." Marco said softly.

The morning was filled with the commander's lessons about how important checking over the gear thoroughly was, then he finished handing out the last of the equipment he split everyone into squads of four. In a rather unorganized manner he made the groups just by who was standing by whom, so of course Marco and Jean were together, but with an unlikely pair.

"Hey." Reiner said as he approached Jean and Marco, the tall blonde awkwardly gave them a small smile and looked back at Bertholdt.

"Hello," Bertholdt said hesitantly. Marco could almost feel the awkwardness between the three he stepped between Jean and the two taller adolescents.

"I don't believe we've gotten to know each other formally," Marco said smiling at the two, "I'm Marco Bodt, and this is my close friend Jean." Said the teen as he pointed at Jean.

'Close f-friend?!' Jean thought as he gave a wave at the two.

"Well I'm, Reiner Braun," The blonde pointed his thumb to himself, "and this-"

"My name is Bertholdt Fubar." Bertholdt said quickly interrupting Reiner's introduction.

"Right well nice to meet you two, we should get going." Jean said bluntly and walked ahead heading to trail that lead to the forest, they were nearly the last ones to leave.

'I hope Jean gets along with those two, Reiner seems okay, I have no clue about Bertholdt though...' Marco thought as he adjusted his belt. He knew Jean had issues with cooperating with other people, especially people who he didn't really know, it made him wonder how he was so friendly towards him. Marco was so absent-minded at the moment trying to adjust his belt and think about the group that he didn't notice Reiner in front of him, until he ran completely into him.

"Ah- R-Reiner-sorry-I wasn't looking." The freckled boy apologized stepping back from the blonde.

"You were walking slower than us and you kept looking down so I thought something was up." Reiner explained looking away trying to hide the slight blush he had on his face. Marco seemed to have that effect with Jean as well and he noticed but it came as a surprise to him when he saw a buff, masculine guy such a Reiner have the same reaction, even if it was barely noticeable.

"Well," Marco continued to walk, Reiner followed looking down at the freckled guy. "I'm just a little worried how I'll do, I don't want to drag the team down-" Marco stopped speaking as he felt Reiner's massive palm land on his shoulder, the blonde got closer to him while Marco unconsciously leaned away slightly.

"Listen, uh, Marco you won't be able to drag the team down, I'll help you and besides it's our first time we use these things freely so relax." Reiner's tone was serious and reassuring, Marco looked at the blonde and nervously nodded. Reiner let go of Marco's shoulder and gave a smirk as he saw Marco's reaction to his physical contact and encouragement.

'This kid is kinda cute, damn.' Reiner mused. Meanwhile only a couple of feet away from them was Bertholdt looking from the corner of his eye. He felt his eye twitch at the sight of Marco and Reiner that close together, they had basically just met and Reiner was already being so friendly.

'I thought you were the hardcore wannabe soldier.' Bertholdt thought, shaking his head he looked away trying to stop himself from looking back.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated. _


	2. Chapter 2

**_-2-_**

After the commander saw that everyone had entered the forest and were all ready to test out the gear he gave the signal and ordered them to go a mile inside the forest. Everyone was doing fine, some were having trouble getting off the ground smoothly and others would often miss a tree and land on the ground.

"Isn't your friend going a little fast? We're supposed to stay as a group, those were orders." Reiner said rigidly glancing over at Marco who was slightly behind.

"Uh, I'll to talk to him," Marco chuckled nervously, he didn't know why Jean was being more detached from everyone today. He sped up leaving a trail of smoke behind from the gas. Bending his upper body backwards just enough so he could catch up to Jean quicker, Marco managed to get ahead so he wouldn't ignore him although he was struggling to stay balanced while in the air.

"Hey Jean you should slow down." Marco called out in his usual cheerful voice.

"Huh- why? You three shouldn't be so slow." Jean scolded and immediately regretted speaking so harshly at Marco.

"I think I'm the only slow one here, sorry..." Marco looked back. Catching up to Jean was easy for him because of the lack of trees in that area behind them, now he was about to be slowed down by the endless branches and tree trunks.

"N-No, sorry I mean—I didn't just say you—and you're not slo-"

"Don't worry, I know my limits Jean." Marco smiled back at Jean who was blushing again. He quickly glanced forward and ducked just in time avoiding a branch above his head, launching the first wire of his maneuver gear to another branch he swung himself up in the air. Jean's eyes widened with fear as he saw Marco's wire completely break off from the branch, Marco began to spiral downwards, struggling he managed to get the second wire to shoot but it missed his target he couldn't get his aim right while spinning. Marco put his arms in front of his face and collided with the base of a tree.

"Marco!" Jean yelled out and swung over at the teen who was on the ground.

"Looks like the kid's in trouble." Reiner smirked slightly, he changed his direction and leaned towards the two on the ground. Bertholdt stared at the scene and hesitantly swung himself over as well.

"Dammit Marco why'd you do that..." Jean whispered angrily as he saw Marco's arm covered in blood. "C-Can you get up?" The gray-haired teen asked.

"I tried, I think my ankles are either sprained... Or broken." Marco croaked out looking down at the ground. He was trying to show Jean that he could catch up and be just as agile as them and now all three had stopped because of him.

"Hey that arm injury looks serious," Reiner said kneeling down next to Marco, the blonde reached over and placed his hand gently on Marco's back. "I'll have to carry you back to the medics if you can't walk, come on." Reiner moved closer to him, Jean's eyebrow twitched at the sight of the beefy young man grabbing Marco. "You two should get to the checkpoint and tell the commander what happened, he'll understand." Reiner said reassuringly.

"Mhmm..." Bertholdt nodded and swung away without hesitating, he couldn't help it envy Marco for being so close to Reiner, the guy's hands and legs were wrapped around his blonde partner, he understood why he needed to be held like that but what he didn't get was why _he_ had to be the one to take him and not his Jean friend. Knowing Reiner he probably had a plan for those two, Bertholdt didn't think much of it he just continued to swing across the forest, not even waiting for Jean.

'Why...?' Jean thought bitterly as he saw Reiner dash of with Marco on his back. 'Why does it bother me seeing Reiner be so friendly with him.' Jean turned away from the direction the two had left from, he started to swing branch by branch trying to see if Bertholdt was nearby—not that he cared—frustrated he tried to think of something, anything that wasn't Marco and Reiner and those feelings he couldn't understand when he would be around the freckled boy.

"Hey Marco?" Reiner said in between huffs.

"w-what is it?" Marco stuttered surprisingly, it was only because how intimidating the guy was, and he always seemed so rigid and uptight.

"You like that Jean guy am I right?" Reiner smiled after he asked, he felt the teen's legs tense up around his waist.

"Well yeah we've known each other for a while and he's a good frie-"

"You know damn well that's not what I mean." Reiner interrupted, the blonde slowed down and looked back slightly. Marco felt embarrassed and he knew his face was turning red he could feel it.

"Why do you want to know? It doesn't involve you..." Marco whispered looking away from Reiner's gaze. The blonde turned around noticing that they were in the field again, his jog turned into a slow walk. He let out a laugh at Marco's response, it obviously meant the he _did_ have feelings for the grouchy gray-haired guy.

"You're right," Reiner chuckled. "I was just trying to get to know my team a little better." After arriving at the medic's place Marco was taken to a bed at the end of the room and inspected.

"Oh my, and on your first day too." The nurse said as she disinfected Marco's arm. "And don't worry you'll be able to walk, you just sprained your ankles that's all."

"Oh thank you, really." The teen sighed in relief and looked over at Reiner who was casually leaning against the front door. The blonde caught him looking over and couldn't help it smile.

"Looks like you're gonna be fine, I'll see you later." Reiner waved and left the building heading back to meet up with Jean and Bertholdt. Marco looked back at the nurse who was now bandaging his right arm, then he remembered back to when jean tried to get him up, and the terrified look he had on his face. Marco frowned at the fact that it was his reckless attempt to be swift with the gear that got him hurt not because of Jean pressuring the team to hurry, but knowing Jean he was probably blaming himself or the others.

Reiner dashed and swung himself throughout the forest quickly getting to the meet up point, he noticed Jean being crowded by Connie, Armin and Sasha while Bertolt stood apart from everyone, Reiner sighed at the typical behavior from his friend.

"Reiner! What happened with Freckle boy? Is he okay?" Sasha asked flamboyantly when she noticed the blonde walking towards them.

"Yeah is it bad? Jean is worried sick!" Connie added.

"H-hey don't be so dramatic!" Jean snapped at Connie but didn't deny being worried about his friend.

"Calm down all of you, he's fine just a few cuts on his arm and sprained ankles." Reiner replied in a relaxed tone. Sasha and Connie nodded while Jean let out a sigh of relief. He still felt guilty for telling Marco he was slow, but he knew he would apologize for that later. Reiner walked towards Bertolt who was still looking at nothing in the forest.

"Hey you alright," Reiner whispered as he placed his hand on Bertholdt's stiff shoulder.

"Yeah, a little surprised you're worrying about me." Bertolt retorted quickly.

"What?" Reiner hissed, he pulled Bertholdt's shoulder turning him around to face him. Bertolt looked down at Reiner and opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by the commander's booming voice announcing that everyone was to go with another group and advance deeper into the woods. Reiner narrowed his eyes as Bertholdt walked away towards Ymir and Krista. The blonde huffed and left to search for his new group to be in.

After an exhausting trip miles deep in the forest the commander gave the signal to go back to the camp, it was nearly sunset and the forest was already darkening quickly.

"You should go check up on freckle boy!" Sasha suggested nudging Jean.

"Ow. I was planning to!" Jean hissed at Sasha making her hide behind Connie.

"That's cute of course you were." Sasha teased and skipped away from Jean.

Rubbing the back of his neck he walked over to the cabin, he wanted to take of his dirty uniform already he could barely stand it, he walked in through the back and undressed, groaning as he realized that he didn't bring a shirt.

"I should have another… shirt..." Jean's voice trailed off as he saw a sleeping Marco on his bed, blushing instantly he walked slower and carefully trying not to make the wooden floors creak. He looked at the freckled teen's peaceful face as he slept, kneeling down next to him he carefully reached for his hand and held it, squeezing it gently trying not to move it.

"Marco..." Jean whispered quietly.

"Yes?" Marco said opening one eye, with a devilish smile forming across his face.

"Ma-Marco! You're awake!?" Jean jumped up hitting his head on the wooden frame of the upper bunk. "Ow! Damn it." The gray-haired boy rubbed the top of his head slightly.

"Yeah, I was just resting my eyes for a little while..." Marco said as he stood up, he then realized he was looking directly at a half-naked Jean, he couldn't help it blush at the sight of him without a shirt, he had very toned abs and chest for the guy who was always trying to avoid training now. It was almost unreal how perfect his muscles were. "Um Jean...?" Marco asked avoiding Jean's eyes.

"Yeah?" He replied unaware that he was still shirtless in front of Marco.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Marco said blushing even more than before.

"Huh? Oh! I uh, I was—my uniform—it was dirty I um." Jean stuttered as he looked desperately around for a shirt, opening nearly all the cadet's lockers he finally managed to find a clean shirt that was his own. Hastily he put it on and let out a loud sigh. "Sorry Marco." Jean said in a serious tone.

"Uh, well it was just you without a shirt, you don't need to apologize." Marco laughed.

"No, I mean sorry for being rude and calling you slow... I was just a little... cranky." Jean explained shyly to the teen.

"That's okay you were right I was-"

"No! I was going ahead, and because of that you got hurt..." Jean croaked out looking down at his feet.

"Jean it's alright, trust me my injuries aren't bad." Marco said giving a gentle smile at Jean.

"Well, I still think I need to apologize for calling you slow." Jean replied pouting a bit, he sat down next to Marco and noticed the crutches under his bed. "And those?" He asked pointing at the crutches.

"Oh well I can't walk right at the moment so I need those," Marco answered looking at the crutches as well. "The nurse said only for today though, my ankles should be okay by tomorrow or the day after for sure."

"What did the commander say?" Jean asked curiously.

"He said I would have to work a little harder now that I'm basically a day or two behind in training."

"Darn," Jean murmured, he looked over at Marco and saw that even though he was basically useless for a day or two he was still the same Marco. He was still cheerful and smiling, he looked at his freckles covering his cheeks and remembered the nickname Sasha had given him. Marco noticed Jean's stare and blushed slightly.

"What?" Marco asked quietly almost whispering.

"Sasha calls you freckle boy... I think it's a little cute, like your freckles.." Jean said without realizing what he had just said.

"Um thanks-" Marco began to speak already blushing but Jean panicked and stood up avoiding the frame of the bed and ran towards the door, realizing he had basically called Marco cute on accident, not that he didn't think he wasn't but he had said it so out of place.

"I'm going to get your food alright stay there," Jean yelled out leaving the cabin, Marco laughed still blushing. The gray-haired teen walked in the mess hall still breathing unevenly and walked towards his usual spot, he picked up his plate and Marco's and started to leave towards the exit.

"I wonder if Marco is alright.." Armin said as he watched Jean shut the door.

"He is he just sprained his ankles," Sasha interrupted as she chewed away her third piece of bread.

"I'm back," Jean said quietly as he stepped inside the warm cabin. "This one's yours." Marco took the plate from Jean and placed it on his lap, he quickly ate the rice, and the baked potato, he had to admit that he was hungry, even if he had barely done any physical work, he spent most of the day adjusting himself to walk on the crutches well, and cleaning his cuts on his arms. Jean sat down on the end of the bed and started eating.

"I could have gone you know," Marco said sheepishly.

"Oh-it's no problem," jean responded as he took a bite off his bread, it was a good distraction for Jean after what he had said, and it looked like Marco didn't make a big deal of his comment. "So..." Jean began to speak setting the tin plate on the floor. "Was Reiner mad about having to carry you?" The gray-haired teen asked.

"Not really, he was quiet for the most part," Marco answered, he wasn't lying, after he asked him about his feelings towards Jean he remained quiet. "He's friendly." Marco added looking down at his bandaged feet.

"Y-yeah, guess he is." Jean chuckled nervously, he began feeling that sudden discomfort surface again like before when he saw Reiner carry Marco.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews! I hope you liked this chapter. _

_Feel free to review~ _


	3. Chapter 3

**_-3-_**

The next morning was the usual routine for everyone, running around the training grounds, exercising for thirty to forty minutes and hiking up and down the closest hill. For Marco it was different, because he was still limping he was instructed to work on his upper body for the day, Marco didn't mind working on his upper body extra.

'Maybe I'll end up looking buffer than Reiner if I keep this up' he thought as he sat down on the bench press.

On the top of the hill were the rest of the cadets taking their meager five-minute break before descending downhill. Bertholdt was sitting across from Annie, however they were both quiet. Reiner approached the two, Bertholdt instantly noticed him, while Annie's eyes stayed fixed on the ground where she was digging into the dirt with a stick absent-mindedly.

"Bertholdt." Reiner said calmly, looking down at him.

"Mmm?" Bertholdt replied not looking up, sounding uninterested in what Reiner had to say.

"We gotta talk." The blonde whispered while he bent over in Bertholdt's direction.

Bertholdt stood up and looked over at Annie who seemed completely disconnected from them and looked back at the buff teen standing before him. Realizing that she wasn't interested Bertholdt decided to finally speak his mind.

"Okay, I'll go first," The tall teen paused and looked around and scanned the clearing with his eyes to see who was close, his eyes traveled back to Reiner's, as soon as their eyes meet Bertholdt let out a sigh. "What are you planning to do with that Marco guy, do you like _him_ now?" He demanded feeling a bead of sweat dribble down his face. Annie shot a quick glance at the two, she let out a short quiet laugh almost making it seem like she was laughing at the question.. Reiner's eyes softened, he held back a laugh and smiled at the taller teen.

"I just want to be friends with the guy," Reiner responded, he looked at Bertholdt's lips and notice he had pressed them together. "are you jealous Bert," Reiner teased. Bertholdt looked away from the teasing blonde, another small drop of sweat appeared on the side of his face. Reiner grinned and stepped closer to him.

"Bert..." Reiner said as he got closer and closer to Bertholdt, Annie looked up again and saw the two only inches away from each other.

"You'll always be number one." Reiner said softly next to Bertholdt's ear, he stepped back away from him and looked away. Whispering meaningful things and being so close to someone was completely out of character for Reiner, he could tell because of the blush starting to fill his cheeks. Bertholdt remained silent, he stared at the ground blushing slightly as well, he never blushed he only sweated constantly.

'He knew I was jealous? He had to, why else would he just say that.'

"Hey, get moving everyone is leaving." Annie snapped at the two while she walked between them. Reiner looked over at Bertholdt and sighed, he started jogging downhill looking back slightly.

"It's not even lunch yet!" Sasha groaned as she wiped the sweat of her forehead. Krista giggled when she saw Sasha fall on the ground trying to be dramatic. Connie walked over to the two rubbing his bald head furiously.

"Have you two seen Jean? He has my jacket." He asked looking around.

"Uh no, I haven't seen him ever since we got back from the hike, sorry!" Krista frowned.

"Same with me," Sasha still on the ground nodded in agreement with the blonde's answer.

"Ugh, he better get back before we go to the forest again..." The teen said impatiently.

"I'm sure-"

"I bet he left to go see freckle boy!" Connie blurted out interrupting Krista.

Jean wandered around the camp looking for Marco, he looked in the cabin and in the medic's tent, yet he wasn't there. He noticed the crutches were gone but it wasn't pleasant at all walking with those things so he had to be nearby.

"Damn it I have to go back soon," Jean muttered, he started walking back to the training grounds where lunch was usually given. "And just when I made up my mind... He disappears."

After taking his time walking to the training grounds he noticed everyone was already there, including Marco who was lifting weights next to Connie. Slightly confused he walked over to the two.

"Jean! Where's my-" Jean flung the jacket at Connie's face stopping him from scolding at him. Marco smiled as Jean sat next to him.

"How was the hike without me?" Marco asked still smiling softly at the gray-haired teen.

"It was dumb without you." Jean said almost pouting.

"Oh, sorry I couldn't go with you." Marco replied, he chuckled and looked down at the weights he had been lifting.

"Can you walk normally now?" Jean asked, he guessed he could if he was here with the other cadets waiting for their gear.

"Yeah! I think I'm okay now, I'm going with you guys to the forest today, I-I talked to commander Shadis." He explained shyly, Jean raised an eyebrow, even though Marco didn't get severely hurt it had only been a day, he guessed he was just excused from the running and hiking because of the strain in his feet. He noticed Connie was still there using the weights, Jean had made up his mind this morning that he would talk to Marco about what he had been feeling lately but he definitely didn't want Connie to hear.

"Hey Connie, go check on Sasha to see if lunch is here yet." Jean said bluntly, Connie looked at Jean with a puzzled look on his face.

"Don't you know what time it gets here? You've been in the same camp for nearly four months." Connie retorted.

"I don't bother, go check." Jean said sternly.

"I'll go check if you want Jean," Marco said standing up.

"N-no, I asked him." Jean stuttered, Connie narrowed his eyes, he suddenly got what Jean had hinted at, setting the weights down he got up and left.

"M-Marco?" Jean rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at him. "Since you're alright to, uh walk, do y-you want to go to the lake with me tonight?" Marco felt his heart speed up after hearing Jean's question, he scratched his chin slightly feeling his face start to warm up.

"Yeah, sure thing." Marco replied enthusiastically. Satisfied and relieved Jean let out a breath and leaned against the metal pole that held all the dumbbells.

"Good, I always go alone but it might be nice having you there." Jean couldn't help it smile at the thought of getting more alone time with Marco, but at the same time he was anxious about the whole situation.

Later, after the cadets finished dinner Marco waited outside of the mess hall for Jean. Eventually the teen came out wiping his hands on the sides of his thighs.

"You ready?" Jean asked as he eyed the teen standing before him.

"Yeah," Marco smiled, "do you usually go out for walks every day?" The freckled boy asked.

"Sometimes, just to clear my head, you know?" Jean replied. The two walked silently to the lake, at times Jean's hand would brush Marco's slightly making him blush, he would step away from him but eventually it would happen again, Marco only smiled as he noticed his reaction. They arrived at the shore of the lake taking a few moments to admire how the moon was reflecting on the surface of the water.

"H-hey Jean can I ask you something?" Marco asked trying not to stutter, he usually never did, but it was different now that they were alone in a surrounding that was quite peaceful and romantic rather than a training field or a cabin. Jean sat down on a flat rock halfway in the shore and looked up at the freckled teen.

"Sure ask away," Jean replied tossing a fistful of pebbles at the lake.

"Do you like Mikasa?" The freckled boy asked in almost a whisper. 'Or anyone?' He would have added but he decided that would sound too nosy.

"Um, Mikasa is pretty... Her hair is really nice...and she's really.. _fit_?" Jean looked down at the water near his feet, he usually blushed when he thought of Mikasa or her physical attributes, but he didn't blush this time.

"A-and, uh, what do you..." Marco paused biting his lip slightly, did he really want to ask _that_ kind of question. He exhaled and looked at Jean again who had a 'well? Go on then' expression that was waiting for him to finish.

"What do you think of me?" Marco stammered. Jean's eyes widened, Marco had just asked the question he had been meaning to ask him for some time now, he felt his cheeks warm up then his entire face felt hot. He was blushing uncontrollably like when he had first seen Mikasa. At that moment Jean realized what he felt towards Marco, he noticed how now he only saw Mikasa as a pretty, talented girl. But that was it, he didn't try to talk to her every time they saw each other in the mess hall or while they ran laps around the training grounds. He remembered how he used to stay up later than usual to think of what he could say to her so she could pay more attention to him. Now it was the same situation, but somehow worse because it was Marco, a boy, one of his close friends.

"M-Marco, I—to me—you're... the closest friend I've ever had, and I trust you." Jean's voice quivered slightly. He looked up at Marco and gave him a genuine smile, he stood up and grabbed the freckled teen's shoulder. "You're an amazing guy, I'm glad we know each other." Jean added squeezing Marco's shoulder slightly.

"I'm happy I'm one of your close friends because you're one of mine too," Marco smiled, he tried not to sound, or look disappointed. He had been looking for something else, he was almost sure Jean was going to tell him that he liked him, that he always blushed around him because he had feelings for him. He sighed slightly and looked over at the lake.

"So, any reason you asked me to come with you tonight?" Marco asked curiously.

"Uh yeah, just to relax with someone and I kinda wanted... To ask you if you liked anyone, you know cause I'm curious!" Jean laughed nervously letting go of Marco's shoulder, he began walking towards the trail and looked back. "Well I mean if you wanna tell me."

"I do," Marco confessed bluntly, he walked next to Jean and looked at him directly in the eye. "but I know it won't work so I guess I don't." Marco let out a half-hearted laugh.

"Oh... I see." Marco started to walk towards the trail again and Jean followed, after Jean's response there was an awkward silence between them, or at least that's what Jean felt. As they both walked back in silence Jean couldn't help it feel upset with himself, he had been so determined to confess to Marco that he had feeling towards him, and instead he complete blew off the chance.

'It seemed so damn easy in my head, ugh' Jean thought, his eyebrows furrowed and he looked at Marco who was only inches away from him, not hesitating one bit but he placed his arm across Marco's shoulders and completely eliminated the space between them.

"Aha I hope you don't mind its kinda cold, and... thanks for coming Marco, I liked uh talking with you." Jean whispered hastily, he felt his face flush as he felt the warmth that radiated from Marco's body.

"It was a nice little break from the training.. and the pressure." Marco smiled back at Jean, they both continued to walk still connected by Jean's arm, Marco didn't mind, he loved being so close to the adolescent, he loved seeing him smile and blush when he would talk about something personal even something as simple as admitting he enjoyed their time alone. Eve thought he didn't like him in that way Marco was still beyond happy that he had such a close relationship with him.

* * *

_Kind of a short chapter, sorry. :(_


	4. Chapter 4

**_-4-_**

Marco slowly opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the brightness of the room. He stood up and saw that nearly all the beds were empty already, it was odd he usually woke up earlier than everyone, he had unusually slept in a little late.

After brushing his teeth and washing his face he headed to the mess hall were everyone was already having breakfast. The smell of bacon made him speed up to the kitchen to pick up his ration of food. Looking around for his usual spot next to Jean he noticed the teen wasn't there, with a confused look on his freckled face as he looked around trying to find him, his eye caught a familiar buff blonde waving at him. Marco smiled and walked over to Reiner who was sitting across from Bertholdt and next to Connie and Sasha. He always noticed Reiner would never sit with the same people every day—except Bertholdt—it was nice of him to get to know everyone rather than conform with the stereotypical bully-like personality that usually comes with being buff and tall. He sat down next to Bertholdt and smiled at him.

"Morning Bert," Marco greeted the tall teenager.

"G-good morning." Bertholdt replied quickly. Reiner looked at Marco as he picked up his fork and grunted.

"No mornin' for me?" Reiner mumbled.

"Huh!? Sorry Reiner, good morning." Marco blushed slightly at the blonde's comment.

"Don't worry I was only playing with you Marco," Reiner let out a laugh and looked around the room. "Isn't your friend having breakfast today?" He asked raising one of his eyebrows at Marco suspiciously.

"Jean? Um, I'm not sure.." Marco stirred his fork, Reiner's smile started to disappear.

"That lazy ass is probably sleeping right?" Reiner joked. Marco looked up and started laughing with the blonde, he couldn't he it his laugh was contagious.

"Well he's not a lazy ass.. but who knows maybe he's just too tired." Marco let out a few giggles before going back to eating his breakfast. Reiner looked to the side and saw Jean standing at the doors of the mess hall. The blonde swallowed as he saw a pained look on the teen's face. He glanced back at Marco who wasn't aware of his friend at the door yet, Reiner was about to raise his hand to signal Jean to come but he saw the gray haired teen look away.

Jean bit down on his lip, he felt a pang of jealousy and pain in his chest. Without looking back at the room he stepped back, closed the door and walked away from the mess hall. Jean gritted his teeth as he walked hastily towards the bathrooms, from the corner of his eye he looked back at the building letting out a sigh.

'Why dammit, why do I feel like this! Why does he have to affect me like _that_.' He went into the bathrooms and turned on the sink washing his face trying to clear his head. Leaning over the running water and remembered how Marco and Reiner were laughing, he shut off the water and slumped down on the toilet.

'Reiner isn't... gay?' He wondered as he looked down at his boots. 'Even if he was, that Bert guy seems to be closer to him than anyone else...' He furrowed his eyebrows just thinking about the muscular blonde trying to seduce his Marco. Even if Marco didn't know he belonged to Jean yet.

"I should have told you that night." Jean whispered throwing his head back. "What a mess."

After breakfast was over the trainees started walking sluggishly to the training grounds were they would begin their morning jog. Jean had walked there before anyone and as soon as commander Shadis blew the whistle and yelled out he began to run at full speed. Jean's eyes remained fixed on the ground ahead of him, he was trying so hard not to recall the morning or Marco.

'He's probably with him right now.' He thought as jogged.

"Jean—hey—slow down." A familiar voice broke his focus, he looked over his shoulder and saw the freckled teen. Without saying anything he slowed down enough so Marco could be running besides him, he swallowed and looked down at the ground again. Marco frowned, he clearly greeted Jean and he didn't even smile back at him.

"I didn't see you at breakfast today." Marco commented trying to get Jean's attention away from the ground.

"Uh yeah, I wasn't really hungry I just had an apple." Jean chuckled nervously and smiled at Marco. The freckled teen felt relived seeing Jean's smile, he thought he had done something wrong at the lake last night. He hoped not, since Jean didn't like him like that he really didn't have to worry.

"Hey Marco..." Jean murmured.

"Yes?" Marco replied as they both turned a corner. Jean could feel the sweat slide down his face, it wasn't sweat because of the exercise, it was because of that feeling he got in his stomach when he would try to talk about his feelings towards Marco.

"Sit with me at dinner ok," Jean managed to choke out. Marco's face looked confused as he huffed. Jean never asked him to eat next to him, usually he just sat next to him without asking.

"Yeah sure!" Marco chirped enthusiastically. "Don't I always." He added.

As the sun started to set everyone began to walk back to the cabins to change into their clean clothes and wash up for dinner. Without realizing it Jean had been close to Marco all day, he noticed when he almost stepped in the bathroom with him, embarrassed he apologized and sat down waiting for him to come out. Emotionally the last few days had been exhausting for the grey haired teenager, he'd failed to tell Marco but he made peace with it because he also didn't want to rush things, for now. Reiner sat down next to Jean and nudged him.

"Hey there, where's your boyfriend?" Reiner teased quietly, Jean's narrowed his eyes at the smiling blonde trying not to blush at his comment and lashed himself away from him.

"Marco is in the bathroom." He spat.

"You don't need get so defensive geez." Reiner sighed closing his eyes and put his arms behind his head.

"Why are you here, shouldn't you be looking at Bertholdt's ass?" Jean asked with a devilish smile on his face. Reiner opened one eye and looked at Jean who was waiting for his reply, probably expecting Reiner to punch his arm or face.

"I gotta use the bathroom." Reiner answered, and the door to the bathroom opened, Marco walked out and waved at Reiner.

"Good evening Reiner," Marco greeted him.

"Evenin' Marco, you finished in there?"

"Uh y-yes." The freckled teen smiled.

"Alright, oh and Jean I was looking at it, but not just Bert's," Reiner looked over at Marco who was bending over grabbing his shoes, the blonde let out a chuckle and walked inside the bathroom. Jean's eyebrows came together, he stood up and walked over to Marco.

'Hmph, that blonde pig.' He thought half-jokingly.

"Dinner is served!" Sasha ran out of the bathroom with her hair down and in front of her face.

"Well, looks like it is." Marco laughed.

The two made their way to the mess hall and sat down, quietly the two ate. Jean was happy to have Marco near him, he was beginning to notice he was never actually happy or in a pleasant mood around anyone else, it seemed to him that Marco brought him the only happiness he's felt while being in training.

"Marco can I set with you?" A husky voice captured Jean's attention away from his thoughts.

"Sure," Marco smiled at the blonde as he sat down next to him, there was plenty of space on the other side of the table yet Reiner chose to sit right next to Marco, their elbows touched as the two continued eating. Jean glared at the scene that was happening right in front of him and went back to eating his meal.

'Just as I thought, this kid is jealous.' Reiner mused.

"Hey Marco you got a little somethin'..." Reiner reached over and wiped the corner of Marco's mouth that had a drop of soup sliding down.

"Oh thanks-you didn't need to Reiner," Marco laughed feeling a bit embarrassed that Reiner had basically cleaned his lip and invaded his personal space. Reiner only smiled at the young freckled teen and went back to eating, he could feel a pair of eyes on him. Glancing quickly he caught Jean's glare, instantly the gray-haired adolescent looked away. Reiner could feel the tension that Jean was emitting, he was sure only he noticed because Marco wasn't trying to do anything about it. As soon as Jean finished his food he stood up and left the table.

Later that night after everyone had cleaned up the mess hall and taken their quick five-minute shower, the cadets headed to their cabins to finally rest. Jean managed to still remain close to Marco although he had stayed silent all night after Reiner had joined them to eat, Marco noticed but he didn't want to bother him so he climbed up to his bed and drifted into deep sleep. Jean wished he would have at least said goodnight to him, feeling down and sorry for himself he sighed and went to sleep as well.

After what seemed only to be five minutes of sleep Jean was abruptly woken up by two rough hands shaking him be his shoulder, he looked up opening his eyes half way realizing Reiner was the one that had been shaking him.

"What are y-" Reiner put his palm over Jean's mouth interrupting his groggy question, the buff blonde pointed at the door and Jean hesitantly got up slapping away Reiner's hand. The two walked outside far enough so no one that could be awake could hear them.

"What the hell do you want? It's probably three in the morning!" Jean hissed at Reiner.

"I wanna talk to you—alone." Reiner replied firmly.

"Well get on with it. I'm tired." Jean said crossing his arms across his chest.

"It's about Marco." Reiner smiled slightly, changing his tone to a more relaxed un-soldier like voice.

"What about him?" Jean asked blankly.

"You like the kid. Don't you?" Reiner asked stepping closer to the gray-haired teen.

"N-no I don't." Jean replied instantly, he was so happy that the light from the moon wasn't enough to reveal his red cheeks.

"Then why do you look at me like you're gonna kill me whenever I talk to him? Don't fuck around with me Jean." Reiner retorted. Jean looked away from Reiner's stern look and laughed nervously, he looked back at Reiner who still had the same serious expression on his face again.

"I do like him." Jean whispered almost as if he were talking to himself, realizing again what he felt towards the guy. Reiner's face softened and he smiled at Jean's response.

"Why haven't you told him?" Reiner asked quietly.

"I don't want our friendship to change—and this is no place for romance." Jean frowned at his own answer because he knew it was true, at least part of it. They were training to kill Titans and he was striving to avoid facing the Titans and live deep inside the walls. He wasn't really interested in attempting to help humanity. Jean was starting to realize that being soldiers meant their lives would always be on the line so he didn't want to develop such feelings towards one of his fellow cadets.

"Tell him, do it before it's too late, before you lose what you have." Reiner turned around, the blonde sighed and started to walk towards the cabin again.

"W-wait! Why are you doing—telling—me this!?" Jean asked hastily, the buff blonde paused and looked back at him.

"Just wanted to get to know my friends a little better." Reiner answered and went inside the cabin.

".._friends_.." Jean whispered, he wasn't feeling tired or annoyed at Reiner anymore, his words seemed to have given him some sort of courage. 'I have to do it then... I have to tell him.' Jean thought as he walked inside the cabin quietly and made his way to his bed.

* * *

Feedback is always appreciated and thank you for the reviews :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for taking forever to update, pls don't hit me._

* * *

_**-5-**_

After that night Jean noticed how slowly every day went by, he noticed how he still had not come close to telling Marco. Jean would often stay up just looking at the bunk above him, wondering whether he would have the courage to tell him in the morning, he started to notice how Marco wouldn't just tag along with him all the time. Even though Marco wasn't doing it on purpose to try to hurt jean it was killing him when he saw him with Reiner. The blonde wasn't helping either, he knew what jean felt towards the freckled teen but he still fooled around and flirted playfully with him.

Jean hated breakfast and dinner now, it didn't matter if Marco sat with him because they didn't eat in peace like they used to when they first started training, now Reiner or Connie would sit with them and talk with Marco. He didn't blame Marco for anything that had been happening, Jean knew that he was basically over thinking everything and of course Marco was always friendly so his popularity wasn't a surprise.

After another day of training the cadets were eager to get to the mess hall and eat, since they had started using the 3D gear more often it required them to work even harder to stay in shape. While everyone rushed in, Jean walked slowly to pick up his plate and sat down next to Marco.

'Well maybe tonight will be different, maybe I'll finally stop being a coward.' Jean thought as he stirred his bowl of soup mindlessly.

"Hey, you look pretty tired." Marco commented as he saw the gray-haired teen looking down at his food.

"Yup, kinda am," Jean looked over at Marco and smiled unconsciously, he gazed a bit into his light brown eyes and leaned closer to the freckled boy.

"J-Jean?" Marco stuttered, Jean blinked and looked away blushing.

"Sorry I was just staring into space," Jean laughed nervously trying to avoid eye contact.

"Don't apologize, it's ok." Marco smiled, he looked back down at his food and his smile faded. As much as he enjoyed being around Jean he couldn't help it feel down because Jean would never see him as anything more than a close friend. He sighed at his own thoughts and started eating, only to be stopped when he felt two muscular arms slide by his neck and wrap around it. Marco dropped his spoon inside his bowl and looked behind slightly, instantly recognizing the blonde.

"R-Reiner Um," Marco panicked as the blonde's grip started to tighten.

"Hiya Marco, your hair smells nice," Reiner whispered, everyone at the table behind them was staring directly at the scene happening before them, Christa was blushing at how physical Reiner was being while Ymir continued to eat not even looking up. Connie and Sasha glance at each other and chuckled. While a not very amused Jean glared at Reiner who had nearly half of his body against Marco's back. After only seconds Reiner noticed Jean's glare he simply smirked and pulled away from Marco slowly.

"Sorry about that!" Reiner let out a hardy laugh, "just playin with you." The blonde sat down next to him and Marco only continued to half laugh. As they began to eat again Marco noticed how tense Jean was now, it was physically noticeable because of how his jaw and fists were clenched.

"Everything ok? Your food is going to get cold if you don't eat it now." Marco whispered as he leaned over towards Jean.

"I'm not hungry." Jean mumbled, he pushed the tray away from him knocking the glass of water over. Jean flinched at the sound of the glass shattering on the ground but he simply exhaled and got up. Various eyes around the room were glancing and looking at the gray-haired teen but he didn't care. He turned away from Marco and began walking away. He felt a hand grasp his sleeve stopping him from going any further.

"Hey. You have to eat alright," Marco insisted raising his voice slightly.

"I said I'm not hungry." Jean replied coldly, he grabbed Marco's hand and pulled it of gently, he turned around again and walked away. The doors slammed behind him and the mess hall stayed silent for a few moments, then the whispers and laughs began to rise again. Marco pressed his lips together and looked down at the broken glass. Only moments after Jean had left Commander Shadis walked inside scanning the room.

"What's with all the commotion brats, why is there broken glass on the floor!?" The commander fumed. Marco got up and started to pick up the noticeable pieces of glass near Shadis' feet.

"S-Sorry, it was only an accident sir." Marco apologized and went back to his table. The freckled teen was bothered by what Jean had done, he had never spoken so coldly to him. Reiner looked over at Marco and saw the upset look on his face, he's never seen the freckled guy down, and usually he's always so content.

"H-hey Marco.. I uh I think you should go talk to him, you're real close right?" Reiner suggested as he set his hand on Marco's shoulder.

"Yeah, I should," Marco looked up at the blonde and smiled, he got up and left the mess hall, the smile he had given Reiner had disappeared. He checked the cabins and bathrooms but he wasn't there, after aimlessly walking through the training grounds for a few minutes he remembered the lake.

"Reiner where you going?" Connie asked as he struggled to put an arm around the buff teenager.

"Just for a walk, wanna come?" Reiner said devilishly as he pulled Connie closer to him.

"I'll pass." Connie dead panned, and with that he slipped from Reiner's grasp and left. Reiner smirked and continued walking, he knew that not all the guys were like him, but that didn't stop him from being extra friendly. As he passed the bathrooms he saw a familiar figure approaching him.

"Bert?" Reiner called out.

"Yeah it's me, I was looking for you." He said quietly, it seemed that Bertholdt was always trying to be secretive for no reason, the sweating didn't help.

"Oh sorry you had to do that, I'm going for a walk." Reiner smiled slightly and continued to walk, Bertholdt's arm stopped him from advancing however.

"What is it?" Reiner looked back with a puzzled look on his face.

"You know... Tomorrow we're allowed to get up late so I was thinking... You and me could," Bertholdt paused looking away, the moonlight made the small beads of sweat on the side of his forehead glisten.

"Yeah I remember Bert," Reiner laughed, "just put my pillow in your bed ok."

"Mhmm." Bertholdt agreed letting go of the blonde.

Marco sighed as he began to smell the scent of the lake, there was a cool breeze that tickled his arms and legs as he climbed up the rocks near the shore. He spotted Jean in the exact place where they had talked a few weeks ago. The gray haired-teen was definitely upset, he continued to toss pebbles and rocks at the lake even when he heard that Marco had walked up behind him. Marco cleared his throat stopping him from continuing to toss rocks at the water.

"I wanted to be alone for a little while." Jean whispered not looking back.

"Well, you were and now I want to see if you're alright." Marco responded.

"I'm fine Marco." Jean answered, his voice quivered as he said his name.

"Are you really? Because-"

"I said I'm fine okay," Jean interrupted, he chuckled nervously not knowing how to deal with his feelings still. Marco bit his lip and reach over at Jean grabbing his shoulder and turning him to his direction.

"I know you well enough to know that something's wrong." Marco whispered softly instantly dissolving Jean's frustration. "Tell me please, is it that you don't want to be here? Or do you miss your relatives? You can tell me anything, remember?" Marco pleaded, trying to comfort the gray-haired teen by rubbing his shoulders. Jean took in Marco's words, he looked down at the wet ground, thinking over what Reiner had told him.

_"Tell him." _

_"Before you lose what you have." _

_"Tell him before it's too late." _

Reiner's words rang through Jean's head over and over, Marco stopped rubbing his shoulders and stepped back giving him more space. Marco opened his mouth to speak, to plead him again to trust him.

"It's Reiner ok!" Jean blurted out, "It's Reiner and you—together—it bothers me…" Jean continued lowering his voice as the words fell out of his mouth.

"But... Why?" Marco frowned, he couldn't be jealous could he? Marco and Jean were always together, they always talked to each other more than they did to others. "Jean you can't be jealous." Marco continued to speak, "you... You don't-"

"I do! I do like you dammit!" Jean blurted out once again standing up. "I don't know why, it just happened! Damn, your face and those freckles—I didn't want it to be you, you're my closest f-friend." Jean continued to confess, taking a step back he slumped back down to the rock and placed his face in his hands.

"I don't even know how to say this kind of stuff, I'm not romantic at all, I shouldn't have..." Jean felt a tear roll down to the palm of his hand. Surprised that he was starting to cry he rubbed the tear away quickly. Marco sat down close to him and wrapped his arm around Jean.

"I know you're bad at showing your emotions," Marco laughed quietly. He pulled away from his embrace and looked directly into Jean's eyes.

"Remember that time you asked if I liked anyone? And I said no because I knew it wasn't going to happen. I was talking about _you_, I thought you would never like me like that because of Mikasa and because of our friendship." Marco smiled and brushed Jean's cheek slightly.

"S-so you do like me?" Jean whispered as he was unconsciously getting closer to Marco's face. The freckled teen began to feel his cheeks warm up and he leaned closer to Jean as well, he could feel Jean's jagged breaths on his face lightly.

"Yes…yes I do." Marco replied quietly, now only a few inches away from Jean's lips Marco leaned over just enough to make Jean's lips meet his.

* * *

_Feel free to review or give me constructive criticism. _


End file.
